The Innocent Killer
by pinoychick101
Summary: "I'm not a killer. I just want to find the man who killed my big brother in cold blood during the Ishval war." What can I tell her? That I, her old boyfriend, watched her brother die mere inches from me? Do I tell her the person who killed her brother was- (READ TO FIND OUT) Roy x OFC! (ON HIATUS 9/11/13)
1. Murder in Eastern

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!  
I only own my OC's and other things you don't realize from the manga or anime.  
Read and Review please!**

"FREEZE! LOWER YOUR WEAPON OR WE'LL OPEN FIRE! PLACE YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD AND GET ON YOUR KNEES NOW!"  
"Major. Peterson! Take her weapon and cuff her!"  
"Yes sir!"  
"Lt. Clayton sir!"  
"What?"  
"Colonel Mustang wants her alive for questioning. He said to leave her in room 15 and to keep guards guarding her till morning."  
"Peterson!"  
"Sir?"  
"Take her and bring her to HQ. Keep her in room 15. Royce, Hammond!"  
"Sir?"  
"Go with Peterson. Keep watch till 0700 hours."  
"Sir Yes sir!"  
"Edwards! Have you identified who it is yet?"  
"Not yet sir. He has no identification of any sort, but judging by the way he died, he died just recently."  
"I noticed. Bring the murder weapons to HQ as well. Leave it in Colonel Mustang's office, so he knows how our John Doe died."  
"Yes sir."  
Lieutenant Jonathan Clayton, turns from the rush of the officers around him and presses a hand to his ear, where an ear mike is hidden beneath his hair.  
"Plan's been set in motion, sir. What now?"  
A garbled noise then a curt reply,  
"We wait for Mustang to realize that she's innocent. Keep watch over her, Hasu. We don't need a repeat of Keion's do we?"  
"No sir. Lucian out."  
Lt. 'Jonathan Clayton' turns back to the soldiers and begins barking orders, till all evidence of a murder has been erased from the alleyway. Before he leaves, he looks up to the sky and whispers to the rising sun,  
"Good luck, sis. Alek and I are behind you always."

**I know this was a REALLY REALLY short beginning, but I have a swim meet tomorrow and I needed to write this down.  
It will get better! Review and you'll see.  
Next chapter will come up soon, I hope.**  
**Please don't forget to review!  
-PC101**


	2. Wanting Answers but not Getting Any

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA or any of its characters.  
Only my OC's and anything else you don't recognize from the manga/anime.  
Sorry for the short last chapter!  
I'll try to make this as long as I can.  
Read and review please!**

(Roy's POV)  
"Colonel Mustang sir?"  
I turn in my rolling chair and look at the man. He salutes me and says,  
"Lt. Jonathan Clayton from Central. A request from the prisoner sir."  
I lean up and lay my head on clasped palms, elbows propping them up.  
"What is it?"  
He twiddles his thumbs and replies,  
"She says she wants to talk."  
"Oh?"  
I smirk and look to Hawkeye. She looks at the Lieutenant and asks,  
"Is she ready to tell us who was the man and why she murdered him?"  
"She didn't say. Plus, I didn't ask."  
I nod and look at Kain, who's scribbling furiously on a pad of paper.  
"Furey, go with Lt. Clayton and get some information from the prisoner."  
He sits up and before he can reply, Riza cuts him off.  
"Colonel Sir. Maybe if I was to talk with her, I'd get more info out of her. People tend to be more comfortable talking to their same gender than to the opposite."  
"No. I want answers when you come back, Furey. No excuses."  
"Yes, of course sir. After you, Lt."  
I watch as they leave, pencil and pad in Furey's hand, and when they do, Riza bursts out.  
"Colonel, was that really the best choice?"  
"I believe that Master Sergeant Furey can wean some answers out of her."  
"I don't know, boss. Furey's kinda shy and quiet like. Who knows how he's gonna react to a person of the opposite sex."  
I glance at Jean, who's leaning back in his chair, an unlit cigarette in his mouth.  
"I agree that we should give him a chance. You never know, right?"  
Vato taps a pencil on his work surface and Breda calls out from his desk,  
"I bet he'll get to chicken to ask questions."  
"Hey now, give Furey some credit. We're just going to have to wait and see his results."  
I say. They all nod and they get back to work, me starring back out the window to avoid doing paperwork.  
(TWO HOURS LATER)  
We all look up to see Furey walking calmly into the room, he moves to his desk and sits down, laying his pad and paper on the wooden surface.  
"Well? Did you get anything out of her?"  
I ask, leaning forward in my chair. He exhales deeply and glances over at me.  
"Sir? Permission to speak freely?"  
I raise an eyebrow at his request, but nod anyway.  
"I believe she had nothing to do with the murder of our John Doe."  
I hear Jean topple out of his chair and Vato questions,  
"What makes you believe that?"  
"Yes, what evidence do you have that leads you to believe she's innocent?"  
Riza crosses her arms and Furey clears his throat and replies,  
"She didn't seem nervous when I asked questions, and she spoke very detailed when answering."  
"That doesn't mean anything, Furey."  
I say exasperatedly.  
"Did you get anything valuable from her?"  
He flushes and stammers,  
"Well, uh….."  
I shoot him a glare and he finally says,  
"We really didn't talk about the, uh, murder, sir."  
"Then what the hell did you talk about?!"  
I bark at him. He flinches and Riza lays a hand on my shoulder.  
"Calm down sir. You're overacting."  
I slam my fist down onto my desk, making the piles of papers upon it slide to the ground.  
"We have a dead man in uniform, no clue why he was killed, no idea why she killed him, and you're standing there telling me she didn't murder our John Doe. I have no evidence proving that she DIDN'T kill him, but I have enough proving that she did."  
"Sir, what if she was out walking-"  
"At three o'clock in the morning? Yeah right, give me a break."  
"And she saw the man being murdered so she helped-"  
"It could explain the blood on her swords, but why wouldn't she have called the police?"  
Furey falls silent and stares at his feet. I stand and turn my back to them, looking out the window as I say,  
"I'd like to believe you, Master Sergeant, but until we get more info on her, everything is undecided. Warrant Officer Falman, I'd like you to do the investigation tomorrow."  
"On her, sir?"  
"That would be correct."  
"I'm really sorry I screwed up today sir."  
I turn to see Kain with his head still bent to the ground, and I sigh.  
"We still have three weeks, you did nothing wrong."  
He nods slightly and returns to his desk and continues working. I sit back down and lay my head on crossed arms on my desk. I stare at the side wall and soon I shut my eyes, as a thought runs through my head.  
_Let's hope we get better results tomorrow. _

**Yay!  
Chapter two is done!  
I feel accomplished!  
Sorry for the long wait, but Exams for school are this week, so I had reviews and other school stuff to complete the past three weeks.  
Please review!  
-PC101**


	3. A Clue and a Decision Made

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.  
I only own my OC's and anything else you don't recognize from the manga/anime.  
I realize the chapters have been really short, but all in good time will I make the chapters longer.  
Read and review!**

Much to my avail, what I had hoped would happen did not. Falman was just as sidetracked as Furey was yesterday. He said they talked about,  
"She helped me relax and not be so uptight around superior officers such as yourself."  
So I had him complete desk work and sent 2nd Lieutenant Breda to follow up on the investigation.  
"She's helping me get over my fear of dogs. She's really nice about my fear too, not making fun of me like you guys are."  
Breda reported a few hours later. I held my temper and told him to sit and do the witness reports instead. I sent Havoc the next day and later, all I got was,  
"She told me so really good info. I'm gonna try what she told me about how to pick-up chicks. Thank god I have a few free hours later."  
Needless to say, his free hours were later filled with examining the murder weapon. The next day, Hawkeye went with a determined look upon her face, but suffice it to say, she didn't get any answers out of her except a few cooking recipes. I was about to torch some of the paperwork that was lying on my desk, when she must have noticed my expression, and said hurriedly,  
"I did get her name though, well, more of a nickname."  
I rub my temple and sigh.  
"And you decided to wait till now to tell me this crucial fact?"  
"She asked me to call her Ri, which apparently is short for Aria. Her last name is Hasu."  
A bell rings in my head, and I wonder whether name feels so familiar. I must have looked very deep in thought, because Hawkeye asks,  
"What's wrong?"  
I regain my composure and reply coolly,  
"It's nothing. I will personally interrogate this Miss. Hasu tomorrow."  
"But sir!"  
"No. I should be able to get some answers out of her, since you people couldn't."  
They all look ashamed, then there's a knock on the door and Lt. Clayton walks in.  
"The prisoner is requesting that a book be delivered to her room to keep her entertained."  
I lean back in my chair and stretch my arms over my head.  
"Does she request anything?"  
He tells me the title and another bell goes off in my head. I send Kain to go fetch it and soon the Lt. leaves. Hawkeye looks at me, confusion written upon her face, and she asks,  
"What's so funny sir?"  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about."  
I grin to myself and stare out the window, thoughts running through my head like a storm.  
_Why is it that this name sounds so familiar to me? I always remember most names, but why does it feel like I should recognize her name? Tomorrow will be interesting when I figure out what they duck my memories are trying to tell me._

**YES, I know this was really short, but again.  
ALL IN DUE TIME!  
Reviews are nice! They make me feel loved!  
Chow!  
-PC101**


	4. Is This More Than an Interrogation?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.  
I only own my OC's and anything else you don't recognize from the manga/anime.  
I realize the chapters have been really short, but all in good time will I make the chapters longer.  
Read and review!**

I don't know why I'm scared. I mean, I had mixed emotions on my walk here, but nervousness, anxiety, and something else I can't quite identify, were certainly not ones that I would have expected.  
_Cut it out Roy! You're stressing over something that doesn't need to be stressed over!_  
That unknown emotion is annoying me to the max, but I push it aside. I pat my pocket to make sure I have my pad of paper and lucky pen. Why the lucky pen? I'm determined to get answers from this Aria Hasu girl. I've wasted almost a week trying to get something out of her, and all I have from it is a name. As I walk down the hall to room fifteen, I'm surprised to see Lt. Clayton leaning back in a chair, a book in his hands. He's so focused in the book; he doesn't notice my presence until I clear my throat. He glances up at me, and nods his head at me, before returning back to the book. I sigh and knock on the door, patiently waiting for an answer. When I don't get one, I knock again, to no avail, before I turn to the Lt.  
"Did the prisoner go to the restroom unattended?"  
"Ria went earlier this morning, but hasn't left since."  
He replies, slowly flipping a page in his book.  
"Is she sleeping then?"  
"I doubt it. She's an early riser, she is. Wakes at five in the morning every day."  
I say nothing and then he continues, flipping another page,  
"Just go in. I'm amazed she hasn't answered to you yet."  
I slip my hands into my pant pockets and ask,  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean exactly what I said sir. When Master Sergeant Furey came, she answered on the first knock. It was the same with the others as well."  
He continues reading and I place my hand on the door knob. I take a deep breath, before squaring my shoulders and pushing open the door. I step into the room, closing the door softly behind me, before turning to face the far wall. I blink in surprise, and here's why. She's lying on the cot that must have been moved in, since this room used to be someone's old office. Her legs are propped up against the wall and her hair is hanging off the bed and in a puddle of silver on the floor. I'm beginning to debate if I should come back tomorrow, but I'm brought out of my stupor with a voice asking,  
"Are you just going to stare at me like I'm so priceless artifact on display, or are you going to sit down and interrogate me?"  
I look back at her and her eyes are still closed, but and wonder how she could have known I was here. I was certain I didn't make any noise, but I am dealing with a murder suspect. Anything's possible right? She sighs and she uses her legs to propel herself off of the cot. She tucks her legs towards her stomach and she, with amazing acrobatic, flips off the bed and lands in the chair that was situated in front of her. Her back is to me, but she fixes that by turning in the chair, and facing me. Her hands move to her hair, her nimble fingers running through the liquid silver strands. She props her arms up with her elbows, and lays her head on the top of her hands and looks at me with clear interest in her emerald green eyes. They're mesmerizing, her eyes, and I have to mentally slap myself from being sucked in. I clear my throat and take out my pad and pen, laying them on the table between us.  
"I'm Colonel-"  
"Colonel Roy Mustang better known as the 'Flame Alchemist'. Hero of the Ishvallan war and was the man who discovered the child prodigy alchemist Edward Elric. Here in the East, many of your male subordinates know you as a womanizer, as you take women left and right."  
She says the last part bitterly, and I wonder why, while I have a bewildered expression on my face. She blows the bangs out of her eyes and asks,  
"So, Colonel, what is it you wanted to ask me?"  
I compose myself and grab the pad and pen, holding it above the paper.  
"What was your motive for killing an officer on Monday at 0300 hours?"  
"Has anyone ever told you that your hair is really glossy?"  
The question was very abrupt, so I glance up at her, an eyebrow raised.  
"I have, but that isn't really relevant, is it?"  
She starts absentmindedly rolling a strand of her long hair around her finger and replies,  
"I guess it isn't, but I just thought I would mention it."  
I return my gaze to my pad of paper and begin to write.  
"Now back to my question, what was your motive for kill-"  
"Do you like being a Colonel?"  
"Excuse me?"  
I look up at her again and she laughs and says,  
"I asked if you liked being a Colonel. It seems hard with all the paperwork and military stuff you have to do. Especially since you're an alchemist."  
"Besides the paperwork, I don't really mind. But I plan on moving up the ranks to become-"  
I cut off abruptly and she looks at me expectantly. I sigh and say exasperatedly,  
"Can you please just answer my question?"  
"What was it again? Sorry, I tend to forget things kind of easily."  
Another jigsaw piece to my incomplete puzzle of memories.  
_Who is she? I mean, I know her name, but it seems like I should know her. But, why don't I?  
_"I asked what was your motive for killing a soldier at 0300 on-"  
"Are you and -"  
"ENOUGH!"  
I slam my hands onto the table, ignoring the stinging pain in them. She looks from my hands to my face and she grins slightly. Then, my temper snaps,  
"Why the hell are you grinning like some damn drunk?! My officers didn't get anything useful out of you but a name. They expect me to get more out of you and that's what the fuck I came here to do! Now I'm going to skip the chit chat since you obviously are avoiding my questions, and ask one. Last. Fucking. Time. What the hell was your motive for killing a soldier at 0300 on Monday?!"  
She looks into my eyes and she sighs, saying,  
"You really have changed, much more than I thought you would have."  
She laughs softly to herself and continues,  
"I guess that's what happens when you're involved in war."  
Now, I was really confused.  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"  
She pushes herself back from the table, and stands. She walks around the table towards me and trails a finger on the table. I stare at her finger, not sure what she's doing, ignoring my screaming senses, ones telling me to burn her to a crisp. She moves to stand behind me and she places both of her hands on my shoulders, gently massaging them. Her fingers are slowly undoing the knots in my shoulders, and I bite my bottom lip to refrain from saying something that may haunt me later. I hear her chuckle and say,  
"You're still a sucker for shoulder rubs, why am I not surprised?"  
I tense up again and she exhales deeply. She runs her hands slowly down from my shoulders and moves lower.  
"What are you-"  
"You used to love this. When you came back from the academy, I would distract you from your class work by doing this."  
I shiver as her warm breath is right next to my ear, and her hair tickles my flustered face. She nips at my ear and I stutter,  
"H-have we met before?"  
"I'm not some common whore you've fucked before, Colonel. I'm really surprised you don't remember me."  
"Should I remember you?"  
I ask, thinking of ways to get her off of me, but my mind and body are on two different levels.  
_Come on Roy! What happened to your military skills? You're a Colonel, you should be the one in control of this situation! Don't let this murderer catch you in her web! How else do you think she totally distracted Riza and the others?  
_She must notice how silent I've been, due to my inner fighting, and she comments,  
"You know you're enjoying this Colonel. Come on! Think back to the day before you left to go fight in the Ishvallan war. You have to at least remember that."  
I recall that day she's talking about and I question,  
"How would you know about that?"  
She stops her hands on my abdomen and lays her head down on my shoulders and murmurs,  
"I was there Roy. I was the one crying along with the cold rain, tears shed for you and you only."  
I blink as she whimpers softly,  
"Why don't you remember me, Roy? Don't you remember what you promised me that day?"  
I think back and I grasp hold of the memory, fighting against the current of other streaming memories. I grasp the door to the memory, and force the door open, entering my memory to recall what this murderer wants me to remember.

**Finished!  
I'm hoping for at least one review before I post the next chapter.  
I hope this chapter was some what longer, I lose count when I'm writing.  
Just because Roy's a Flame alchemist and works his flaming alchemy,  
I'm not one for flames. Nice reviews please!  
Till the next chapter, my dear readers!  
-PC101**


	5. Memory and Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.  
SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!  
I only own my OC's and anything else you don't recognize from the manga/anime.  
I really hope that you all enjoyed the slightly longer last chapter, hope to make this one even LONGER.  
This IS a flashback chapter, sort of.  
Read and review!**

_(11 years ago)_

"_Roy, my man, come on in."  
"Thanks for having me, sir."  
"It's no problem. ARI YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE!"  
He chuckles as I flush and bend down to remove my boots, swiftly removing them and placing them next to the three pairs of boots. I follow him into the living room, and he gestures for me to sit, and I do. He sits in an armchair across from me, his elbows propped up on his knees and his head on his hands.  
"So, Roy, tell me. How's the academy treating you?"  
"I doubt he came here to talk about his school work, Keion."  
I turn my head to see one of the twins, which one I'm not sure. He must have noticed the confusion in my eyes, as he says,  
"I'm Lucian. Alek is the one who goofs off."  
"I do not goof off! I just add humor to a situation."  
Alek, the other twin, stands against the wall, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. He turns his head, and grins, before a large heap of fur leaps onto the couch. It sticks its nose in my face the overwhelming stench of dog breath makes me gently push it off the couch. It rolls to the ground and lies on its back, its paws in the air, and doesn't move. My eyes widen in shock, before a high pitched voice cries,  
"Ah no! You killed Ratchet*! You evil man!"  
A young boy runs over to the still dog and nudges it gently to no avail.  
"I couldn't have killed him. I just gently pushed it out of my way….."  
I notice the four of them snickering, but when they notice me looking, they all burst into laughter.  
"Oh man, he fell for it! You should have seen the look on your face!"  
I feel my cheeks redden, and I clear my throat saying,  
"Well, I, umm….."  
"I can't even leave the four of you here without playing some cruel trick on my boyfriend. If I could, I'd all slap you in the back of the head."  
I feel arms go around my shoulders and the fruity scent of strawberries and pomegranates fill my nostrils. She lays her head on my shoulder and kisses my check, before saying,  
"My brothers may act like douches but they are actually really caring. I hope they only did the dog trick on you."  
"We were going to do the whoopee cushion one, but we decided on not doing it."  
Alek states, moving to sit down on one of the couches. The dog bounds over to him and Aria calls,  
"Who played with Ratchet?"  
"You can't be serious, Anna."  
Lucian looks over at her, an exasperated look on his face. I feel confused, but then she says,  
"Deadly, Lu. Zayne, Alek, Lu, shower please. I will not have your stinky bodies smelling up the house."  
"Sis!"  
She looks at Zayne and he sighs in defeat. He goes up stairs and Aria removes her hands to say to Ratchet,  
"Okay Mr. Stinker. Outside with you."  
The dog follows her to the backyard door and she shoos him out. After she closes the door, the phone rings and she runs to answer it. Keion clears his throat and I look up at him.  
"Have you told her?"  
I shake my head and he continues,  
"You're going to have to tell her. I know how close you and her are, but I will not come back from war with a heartbroken sister that wants to castrate your important bits off of you."  
"Brother! It's for you!"  
He shoots me a knowing glance and stands, heading into the kitchen. I stare at my hands and do so as the couch shifts. She places her small hands over my rough ones and asks quietly,  
"Roy, what's on your mind? You're never this quiet, especially around me."  
I keep looking down at our hands and I feel her head on my shoulder. I look at her and she's wiggling her toes, and I can't help but chuckle softly. She looks up at me and her green eyes are full of warmth, as she smiles and say,  
"I knew you couldn't stay too serious around me, I'm a bucket of fun!"  
I smile sadly and she turns so her leg is pressed against mine. I pull her into a hug and just hold her, breathing in the fruity scent of her hair.  
"Something must definitely be wrong."  
"What? I can't hug my girlfriend?"  
"Usually I'm the one hugging you."  
She turns her face and I feel her breath against the hollow of my neck. She plants light kisses up to the line of my jaw and I groan softly. My grip tightens around her slightly and she giggles, before holding my head in between her hands.  
"Tell me, Roy. That's what I'm here. You tell me what's on your mind and I tell you what's on mine."  
She kisses my lips gently and I sigh, letting her go. I lean back against the couch and run my fingers through my hair. She settles into my lap and places her hands on my chest, swiveling her hips to get comfy. I bite my lip to refrain from saying something stupid, and I say,  
"Well, ummm….. I-"  
"Oh NO! I've gone blind from the disgusting site!"  
We both turn to see Zayne with his hands over his eyes, Lucian and Alek right behind him laughing. I watch her roll her eyes and turn to face them, still sitting my lap.  
"You peeping toms! Maybe I like sitting where I am, dunces."  
"I thought I had raised you better, Anna. And I expected more from you, Roy."  
I look over the back of the couch to see Keion leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, looking at the two of us on the couch.  
"You all planned this, didn't you? This is why I hate living with a bunch of boys, even if you are my brothers."  
She smirks at me and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling my head to somewhere, and I blush furiously.  
"Now that's crossing the line, Annamaria."  
Lucian comments. I can't see where he stands, since my head is pressed against her, ahem, assets in the front.  
"What? I'm an adult. I can do whatever I please."  
She pouts, and I can imagine her lower lip sticking out.  
"You are ALMOST an adult. When you move out of my house, THEN you can do whatever you want."  
Keion replies.  
"Sister, I know Mr. Roy likes your boobs, but I want him to play a game with the twins and I. He can't play if he's stuck."  
She leans back and I look over at Zayne, whose arms are crossed and a frown on his face. Aria clambers off of me and walks over to him, playfully pinching his cheeks.  
"You are so adorable when you get mad at me! You're like the little chibi characters in the manga I read!"  
He scowls and replies through clenched teeth,  
"I. Am. Not. A. Chibi. Character!"  
He pushes past her and stands in front of me, a deck of playing cards in his hands.  
"Wanna play?"  
"Sure. Thanks for saving me by the way."  
He grins and pokes his tongue out at Aria,  
"It's no problem!"  
I move to sit on the floor and he sits down with me. Alek, Lucian, and Keion fill up the space, so all five of us are sitting in a circle. Zayne shuffles and deals the cards, and we all begin to play. After losing a few rounds and winning others, Lucian says,  
"I was talking to General Grumman the other day. He said you are a superb student and he's very proud of you."  
I nod and place a card down, before replying,  
"I didn't know I had attracted the attention of a General."  
"Psh, you discredit yourself too much. I've seen you in action on mock battle situations. You're amazing."  
Alek says, laying a card down as well. We continue playing in silence, before Lucian says,  
"Meet the three of us tomorrow at the office. We can enjoy each other's company before we leave for Ishvall."  
"Zay and I planned on walking with the three of you there. I was going to ask Roy to accompany us."  
We all turn to see Aria holding a tray with four mugs and a glass of juice.  
"Roy can come with us."  
Zay calls out, taking the juice from Aria and slurping it down, as she hands a mug to Keion.  
"So you have already asked him? Excellent!"  
Alek gives me a look and Lucian clears his throat, while Zayne says uncomfortably,  
"I didn't ask. Roy's leaving with big brothers tomorrow."  
She shakes her head with a light smile on her face, laying the tray on the couch and holding my mug and hers in her hands.  
"Don't be silly-"  
"It's true, Anna. I asked for Roy to be placed in my platoon."  
Keion says softly. We're all silent and Aria exclaims,  
"If this is supposed to be some kind of joke, I'm not-"  
"It's true ,Ari."  
I say laying my cards face down on the ground, hoping that she won't pour the contents of my mug on my head. I hear the clinking of the mugs being placed on a table and then the padding of feet leading to the front door. I hear it open and slam shut, and then the sighs of her brothers.  
"Why didn't you tell her before now?"  
"This is bad. She may hold a grudge against you forever."  
"Way to be optimistic, Alek."  
"Don't worry, Roy! Ratchet and I will still be your friends."  
I cradle my head in my hands and I exhale deeply, regret and guilt pressing heavily on my shoulders.  
"Mustang, this is an order."  
I glance up and see Keion's arms crossed over his chest, a grim look on his face.  
"Sir?"  
"Find my sister and apologize. If you remain sitting here I'll castrate you myself."  
My eyes widen and I begin to realize that I seemed to piss off three commanding officers, with enough skill and authority to kick me out of the academy, and a younger brother with a large dog that could probably sit on me and crush my bones. On top of that, I pissed off the woman I care for, who is a devil with swords and a tongue that can hurt any man's pride. I gulp and stand, heading to the front door, pulling on my boots as I get there. I pull open the door and step onto the porch, closing it softly behind me. I see her sitting on the bottom most step, arms pulled around knees kept close to her chest. I take a tentative step towards her, when I hear.  
"Where you even going to tell me?"  
I say nothing and she continues,  
"If Zayne knew, does that mean you have no trust in me? That you think I couldn't handle it?"  
I take another step towards her, coming to a stop as she abruptly stands to face me, tears gathering in her dark green eyes. She looks at me and exclaims, her fists clenched at her sides,  
"Well you know what, Roy? What I can't handle is you!"  
I blink and she resumes speaking,  
"I can't handle the way you can't even trust me with this little thing. I tell you almost everything, and this is how you treat me? Yeah, I know, I sound like a total bitch right now, but I think it's worth it. So you know what? Fuck you! Fuck everything about you that makes my head spin and my heart beat faster than a pounding drum. Fuck you and your mind that can't seem to determine anything!"  
She sits back down, and her shoulders shake with the force of her crying. I walk over to her and sit down, leaving space between us.  
"I didn't know how to tell you. I was scared of what your reaction may be."  
I lean back against the step behind me, my hand clasped behind the back of my head. I look up at the sky and see large dark clouds, threatening to release their cargo of rain.  
"I guess this is what I get. I should apologize, but I don't know if you'll actually accept it or spit it back in my face."  
She says nothing and I sigh, sitting closer to her and wrapping my arm cautiously around her shoulders.  
"Are you really going to hold a grudge against me forever? I'll most likely die in the war, so will you keep that grudge while I'm six feet under?"  
I chuckle and continue,  
"I'll most likely be bits and pieces though."  
"How can you be joking about this, Roy? This is serious stuff."  
"I'm not getting the silent treatment then, that's a relief."  
She looks up at me, tears marking a path down her face, and she says with a choked voice,  
"Roy, I'm not going to hold a grudge against you. I'm not that kind of person, you should know that by now."  
I hug her close to me and reply,  
"Yeah, I know. I just needed some type of reaction from you."  
We sit there for a while in silence, my hand playing with hers and vice versa.  
"So I guess you forgive me?"  
"I'm still a little mad, but I'll get you for it later in life. You just wait, my dear."  
We both laugh and I feel a wetness on my hand. We glance up to see the rain falling and she stands and pulls me up, moving the both of us under the shelter of the porch. She wraps her arms around my neck and my own go around her waist, pulling her close to me in the sudden drop of temperature. I look down at her and ask,  
"So did you invite me over just to ask me to accompany you tomorrow, or do you have some ulterior motive planned as well?"  
She smirks up at me and replies sweetly,  
"Maybe I wanted some alone time with you in my room with the door locked. I guess that was too much to ask, huh, since you leave tomorrow."  
The smile slips off my face and I say,  
"Even if I wasn't leaving, I still wouldn't take that chance with you. I enjoy your company, but I also enjoy my days at the academy. I don't want your brothers to find out and ruin my life."  
"They wouldn't do that… I would kick their asses if they did."  
I kiss her lightly and before anything else can happen, the front door gets pulled open and Lucian and Alek poke their heads out, saying in unison,  
"If you're done making out, Keion wants the both of you inside. He doesn't want either of you sick, and frankly, neither do we."  
_**_  
**_  
_The rest of the memory jumbles up into a large mess, one I push to a corner of my brain to unsort later. Her head is still resting on my shoulder, but her head perks up as I say,  
"We weren't standing in the rain that day. We were under the porch of your brother's house."  
She sits back on her bed, her legs once again resting against the wall and her hair a puddle on the floor. She looks at me and says,  
"Could you knock on the door behind you?"  
I do and it opens, to a bored looking Lt. Clayton leaning against the frame of the door.  
"What is it now? I was almost finished with my book."  
"Colonel Roy has finished asking questions for today. Escort him out please?"  
I gape at her and she waves her hand dismissively and states,  
"I'm tired. Please leave."  
I clear my throat and stand, pocketing my unused note pad and pen. I turn to leave when she calls out,  
"Oh, and Colonel? Be a dear and don't let anyone know what we discussed about here."  
She winks and continues,  
"We don't need for my history to be discovered, it could ruin a certain someone's reputation."  
I make a tsk noise and close the door behind me, a hand coming up to rub my temple.  
"Someone looks stressed, she give you a rough time?"  
The Lieutenant has resumed sitting down, his book already in his hand. I eye the title and ask,  
"Wasn't that the book that you asked for yesterday?"  
He nods and says,  
"She finished it earlier today and let me borrow it. Once I finish, I'll make sure to put it back."  
"Don't worry about it, Lt. Clayton. Good night."  
I reply, walking down the hall back to my office.  
"Night sir!"  
I smile slightly, before making the short trek to my office, my head filled with things to feast on.

**3****rd ****PERSON POV**

He glances up from his book just as the Colonel turns a corner and out of sight. He waits a few minutes, not wanting to be caught sneaking inside the room of the prisoner, before keeping note of the page he is on. He softly closes it and stands, knocking a short pattern on the door, before pushing it open and walking inside. She's already moved the interrogation table and chairs to the corner of the room and is sitting on her bed, a deck of cards in her hands. I lean against the door and watch quietly as she pulls out cards and laying them on her lap, before picking them up and sliding them back into the deck.  
"Why so anxious? "  
"He really didn't remember."  
"What did you expect? War is hard on all of us."  
She carefully shuffles the cards, once, twice, and then finally a third time. She pulls out four cards and lays them next to her on the bed. She looks them over, before sighing and reshuffling the deck again, shuffling it thrice before pulling out another four cards. As she lays them in a row above the last four she picked before, she makes a hurt noise and tosses the remaining cards in her hand on the floor. They spread out and she looks over the edge of the bed to look at them, her eyes widening, and she places her head in her hands. Now I sigh and walk over to her, avoiding the cards all over the floor, before sitting next to her. I hear quiet sobs escaping her and she says,  
"I can't do this anymore, Luc."  
'_Here we go again'_, I think.  
"Can't do what anymore?"  
"He's telling me to stop looking for him. But I don't want to! Keion deserves justice, and I plan on doing it for him. Is that wrong?"  
I exhale deeply, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and say,  
"His cards could be wrong-"  
"NO! THEY ARE NEVER WRONG! THEY'VE BEEN RIGHT SO FAR, HAVEN'T THEY?!  
Normally, I would have flinched at her loud outburst, but I've gotten used to them.  
"They have been right, but you need to think positively, sis. Negative thinking won't help us in any case."  
She says nothing and I continue,  
"It'll be alright. We'll find him and everything will return to something somewhat normal, alright?"  
She nods and I smile.  
"At least your boyfriend remembers you now!"  
"Can we start Section C?"  
"Already?! We just-"  
"I'm tired of feeling like a criminal. I miss my blues and my beanie anyway."  
"Approval?"  
"Already discussed. I officially die tomorrow."  
We discuss our plan to the exact detail, and before long her death was planned and my A.W.O.L. was in place. I stood and tussled up her hair, a small laugh escaping her.  
"Thanks for the reassurance."  
"No problem. Besides, that's what big brothers are for."  
**_**

_The next day, both the killer in room 15 and the officer watching her were missing. At 12 hundred hours, the killers fingerprints were found on the officer's gun, but no bodies were found. Soldiers believe she had killed the officer, moved his body and ran. At 17 hundred hours, a man working the ticket booth at the next town over, spotted someone with silver hair running in front of one of the leaving trains._

**Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait!  
YAY! Roy knows her name now!  
I had a really bad case of writers block.  
Reviewers make me feel nice!  
Please consider leaving a review!  
Yeah, this chapter was not as long as I had hoped.  
-PC101**


End file.
